utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Momo Momone
Supplemental Information Hair color: Pink - Semi-long, shoulder length. Headgear: A green poofy hat/beret. Hairdo: Front bangs that are fastened with white barrettes. Eye color: Green. Earphones: White earphone set with double extending antennas, like with Defoko. Dress: A classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt, green skirt, green collar) and a red necktie. (Or as usual,a maid-like outfit of which to clean and secure.) Nationality/Race: Japanese Robot. Catchphrase: Donna kodomo mo ayashimasu. (どんな子供もあやします; I can amuse any child.) Favorite phrase: So, souiu no ikenai to omoimasu! (そ、そういうのいけないと思います！; I, I think you are doing what you shouldn't do!) Voice Configuration Momo is designed for Japanese language only. She does not have phonemes for other languages, though some can be improvised, but with rough results. Her voice data is written in Kana, so Western users must convert the filenames into Romaji first before using her. Despite being exclusively a Japanese voicebank, she can be somewhat forced to vocalize in English with decent results. Two iterations of voice upgrades have been released by her author, improving quality of her voice. Usage Clause Momo Momone has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the character. Voicebank This English translation is for reference. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. The voice bank Momone Momo is free to any use including creating songs or speeches, regardless of commercially or non-commercially. Prior permission is not required for distribution of music CDs and for the broadcast on the Internet, regardless of commercial sale or the free distribution. Those above is also applied to the works which include political or religious representations, or which include violent and/or sexual expressions. #Make it sure to write the name Momone Momo onto your work except for the chapter (4). #Do not create illegal works (e.g. slander, foretelling of crime, discrimination, copyright violation and other illegal actions). #Prior permission is required when redistributing this voice bank. #Do not write the name and use the character Momone Momo for those works which include strongly violent, sexual and/or political expressions. #Your notice will be appreciated when broadcasting your works other than on Nicovideo or YouTube. Character This English translation is for reference. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. In use of the concept art Momone Momo, The character Momone Momo is free to create secondary works of any genre including comics, illustrations, animes, figurines, cosplays and sundry articles, regardless of commercially or non-commercially. Prior permission is not required, except when creating illegal and/or "X-rated" works. Such creations as encourage crimes and/or obscenity are forbidden. #Do NOT use the character Momone Momo for articles which include strongly political, violent and/or obscene expressions. #The character Momone Momo belongs to the voice bank Momone Momo and the author Fujimoto Momoko only. No other voice bank or source should be attached to this character. #Your notice will be appreciated when broadcasting your works other than on Nicovideo or YouTube, or when distributing comics and figurines commercially. Popular Appearances Momo is regularly featured as among the flagship characters for UTAU, alongside with Teto, Ruko and Defoko. Combined with Teto and Uta (Defoko) they are often referred to as "The 3 UTAU Girls." This is because they were the first 3 UTAUloids to be publicly released. Details are based on existing information and usage experience, aside from information from the author herself. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses